


A Fun Evening

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Han to meet Luke’s parents and what better way than over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorellianSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/gifts).



> Another commission fic for skyzolo! I had so much fun writing this one and I really hope you enjoy it. I've actually been wanting to write this kind of fic so I'm glad to have the opportunity to do so.
> 
> I want to thank my awesome beta damevaako for looking this over. 
> 
> It didn’t quite make it into the story but to clarify, Anakin helped bring down Palpatine and never fell to the dark side. Since he helped the Jedi bring in Palpatine, he was rewarded the title of Jedi Master and got to keep his family. Don’t question it and just enjoy the story.
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

The night had finally arrived and Anakin was anxious. He’d been in tough situations before during the Clone Wars and taking down Senator Palpatine and got through them just fine. Now, he was dealing with a new set of challenges, meeting his son’s boyfriend for the first time.

“What has Luke told you about this Han?” Anakin asked, pacing around the bedroom. This was Luke’s first serious relationship and he was interested to see who he was bringing to dinner.

Padmé looked at him in her mirror’s reflection as she finished her hair. “Not much. He did say that Han’s a little older. Luke seems happy with him and everything he’s said has led me to believe he’s a fine person. So, isn’t Luke’s happiness all that matters?” She turned around and gave her husband a pointed look. She did not want him scaring Luke’s boyfriend off.

“Yes, I want our son to be happy but I also want to make sure he’s good enough for our son.”

Padmé rose from her seat and turned to face Anakin. “Be nice tonight. For all we know, our son’s relationship may not even be long term or work out so you don’t need to worry so much. I’m going to go on check on dinner.”

Anakin followed her out of the room when he sensed Leia’s presence at the front door. Before she could hit the buzzer, he opened the door.

“I hate it when you do that,” Leia said fondly as soon she saw her father. She gave Anakin a quick hug before entering. “I see Luke and Han aren’t here yet.”

“No, but they should be here soon. Your mother is in the kitchen if you want to see her.”

 

Han’s palms were sweaty as he and Luke stepped into the elevator. He didn’t usually meet the parents of the person he was dating and he didn’t know what to expect. It had been a while since he was in a serious relationship like that.

“Han, you’ve got to relax and calm your nerves. If I can feel it, my father certainly will,” Luke said.

“Easy for you to say,” Han huffed. It also didn’t help that his boyfriend’s father was a Jedi Master.

 

Anakin, Padmé and Leia were chatting on the couch as they waited. Anakin knew that Luke and who he assumed was Han were standing outside the door but after a few minutes, they still hadn’t hit the buzzer. He eventually decided to walk over to the door and invite them in. No sense in prolonging the inevitable.

Anakin opened the door to find them embracing in a kiss. He crossed his arms against his chest, clearing his throat. If he’d realized this was what they were doing, he would have let them be.

Luke pulled away Han and turned to look toward the door, cheeks turning red from embarrassment. He straightened himself, avoiding eye contact with Anakin as he said, “Sorry, father, we were just about to come in.”

 

“Mm-hmm.” Anakin looked from his son to the man next to him. He could feel how nervous Han was and Anakin couldn’t help but smirk. He was going to keep an open mind about Han but he did want to see what the man was like and if he was right for his son. That fact that he was nervous showed he wanted to make a good impression but it would take more than that to impress Anakin. This was going to be a fun evening, he thought as he grinned.

Han held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Anakin took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

Padmé appeared next to him. “Luke, I’m glad you’re finally here,” she said, pulling him into a hug. As she pulled away, she looked up at Han. “And you must be Han. My husband and I are happy to meet you. Please come in.”

“Thank you, Senator,” Han said.

“Please, call me Padmé,” she said, taking Anakin’s arm and pulling him away from the door so that Luke and Han could enter.

 

Han stepped into the apartment after Luke. That was not how he wanted his first impression to go with Anakin. He was already certain Luke’s father did not like him after seeing them kissing but his mother was welcoming at least. He saw Leia sitting nearby in a chair and she gave him a wink. This was going to be a fun evening and hoped he got through it quickly. He glanced at Luke to remind himself why he was doing this and that it would be worth it.

 

A droid approached, calling everyone to dinner. The table was already set with the meal when everyone took their seats. Anakin and Padmé were at each end of the table, Leia sat across from Luke and Han.

Anakin kept his gaze on Han was they ate, Padmé initiating all conversation with Han. Anakin sat back and listened to what the man had to say. So far, he liked Han.

Han was sure Anakin hated him. It was something about the way Anakin kept looking at him. Luke’s father said nothing, but his expression was disapproving. Han wanted Luke’s parents to like him but he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Anakin set down his glass and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “So, Han, what do you do for a living?”

Han turned to him and answered, “I work for the Czerka Corporation as a deliverers.”

Leia snorted. “Is that all that you do?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Luke narrowed his eyes at his sister, giving her a slight kick under the table. Leia glared back at Luke.

“What does that mean?” Anakin asked, glancing from his daughter to Han.

“Well, uh, sometimes I do some freelance work when I need to pick up some extra credits for repairs.” Han kept his face neutral. He was used to having to lie about the work as a smuggler and hoped it would work now.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “I see. Hopefully it’s nothing illegal.” The last thing he wanted was his son to get mixed up with someone dealing with spice.

Han shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m sure it’s not,” Padmé said, smiling at Han before turning her gaze to Anakin, dropping the smile.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Do you do your own repairs, Han?”

Han nodded as he finished his bite. “I do. I don’t trust my ship with anyone else.”

“That’s good to hear,” Anakin said with a smile. “I’ve always thought one should be able to repair their own ship when needed. What kind of ship to do you have?”

“A Corellian YT-1300F Light Freighter with some modifications by my friend and me. Luke mentioned you’re a pilot yourself. What kind have you flown?” Han asked.

“I started with pod racers when I was a child and then Starfighters during the war,” Anakin answered.

“It’s incredible to start so young,” said Han. Luke had mentioned a little about his father but hadn’t gone into much detail.

The conversation soon turned to Anakin and Han discussing ships and repairs, leaving the others mostly out of it. Luke didn’t mind so much. He sat back, glad to see Han and Anakin finding a common ground. He was hoping it would be something they could bond over and it seemed to be working.

Anakin was quite enjoying the conversation with Han. Eventually, he brought the conversation to an end. “I think we’ve lost everyone else. Sorry about that,” he said, glancing to the rest of this family. “We’ll continue this conversation sometime later.”

“I’d like that,” Han said. He felt better about how the night was going after that. He still wasn’t completely sure what Luke’s parents thought of him but since Anakin wanted to continue their conversation that had to be a good sign.                                                                                                                                                                 

 

After that, the evening turned out to be go better than he expected but he was still ready for it to be over. The conversation stayed neutral and light as they finished their meal. Han thought he was free until a droid brought out dessert. He tried not to let his disappointment show.

Just as he was about to take a bite, Anakin asked, “Tell me, Han, what are your intentions with my son?”

Han coughed, nearly choking on the food as Luke put his face in his hands, embarrassed.

Anakin looked at Han with a neutral expression. He was trying very hard not to let his amusement show/

“Are you okay, Han?” Padmé asked, giving him a concerned look.

Han took a sip of his drink. “I’m fine, thank you,” he said, setting his glass down. He looked at Anakin, meeting his gaze. “Well, I uh, have the best intentions in mind. I really care about Luke and want to do right by him,” he answered, hoping that was good enough.

They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, though it was only a couple of moments before Anakin nodded. “Good, then we have nothing to worry about.”

Luke slid his hand on top of Han’s and Han felt relieved.

 

Once dinner was finished, Luke decided it was time for them to leave.

“We should do this again sometime,” Padmé said before hugging Luke.

“Don’t worry, we will,” Luke replied.

Padmé pulled away and looked up at Han. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you tonight, Han. I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Thank you, Sen- Padmé. It was nice to meet you as well.”

Anakin walked up to them and clapped Han on the shoulder. “Loosen up next time and relax a little. We aren’t as terrible as you may think,” he said with a cheerful expression.

 

Han was at a loss for words. Was Luke’s father just messing with him the whole time? Furthermore, did this mean Anakin approved of him? “I’ll try that. It was good to meet you, too.”

“Come on, Han, let’s get going,” Luke said after hugging Leia goodbye.

With one last “goodbye” to everyone, they made their way to the door and then to the elevator.

“So, how do you think it went?” Han asked once they were headed down in the elevator.

“I think it went well,” Luke replied.

“Really? I couldn’t tell what your father was thinking about me. Most of the night I thought he didn’t like me.”

Luke shook his head and said, “No, I’m pretty sure he liked you. You would know if my father didn’t like you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Luke bumped his elbow into Han’s arm. “But seriously, try and relax next time.”

Han raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at his boyfriend. “So, there will be another dinner with your family?”

“Oh yes, you better get used to it.”

Han groaned. He had all that he could take for one dinner

“Hey, come here,” Luke said, turning to face Han. He went up on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck.

Han leaned down to help him out as he leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

They kissed until the elevator opened on the bottom floor and they pulled away from each other. As Han looked down into Luke’s beautiful blue eyes, he knew he could suffer a thousand awkward family dinners and more just for Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? Use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/146618213221/a-fun-evening-for-skyzolo-pairing-luke).


End file.
